X77
X77 was the codename given to a software "update" for Meca One's robot army, originating from a codebrick that the robots recovered and put into the Black Computer. It turned out to be a virus in disguise which was designed to destroy the robots. The incident became informally known as the "X77 crisis". Origins According to the Golden Computer: "X77 is a very complex virus planted on a codebrick by the creators of this City, myself and the codes. It was designed as a failsafe in case any kind of robot army took over Sentai Mountain, which of course has partially happened. When the enemy robots retreive the code and put it into thier computer, it will instantly search through everything it can to determine what it needs to become. In this case, X77 chose the form of an update which makes robots more obedient. Naturally the robots fell for the trap, and now X77 is wiping out the robots." Although X77 should have been a help to the humans, it turned out to be a disaster. "X77 Crisis" After finding X77 was put into the Black Computer by the robots who found the codebrick, it rewrote and adapted itself to become an "update" for the robot forces. Meca One was tempted but suspicious, so he passed it on to Yellow Devastator, head of the Robot Repair Centre, to conduct tests and prepare the update for use on the whole robot army. The trainee receptionist was used as a test subject for the update, and it appeared to work, so Yellow Devastator set up a transmitter (stolen from Robotina 2's plane) to send the update to all the robots. When Iron Drones 1 & 2 brought in Mexican One to be repaired, Yellow Devastator explained to them about X77, not realising who they were. They later escaped and told Exo Force, prompting Meca One to launch the update early before Exo Force could stop it. When the update was launched, most Devastators received and installed it automatically, but Iron Drones took longer to receive it because of their less advanced processors. Robots who were affected by X77 could be recognised by their glowing yellow eyes. Yellow Devastator was unaffected, along with another robot helping him launch the update. When the robot walked across the room and then received the update, Yellow Devastator realised he was out of range because he was too close to the transmitter. An Iron Drone then arrived and told him the updated Devastators were attacking Iron Drones, just before the one in the room attacked Yellow Devastator. He pushed the robot into the transmitter controls and turned it off, than destroyed the controls so it couldn't be switched back on, but it was too late for the Iron Drone who was grabbed from behind and updated by a Devastator. The update caused him to overload and killed him, and Yellow Devastator escaped. Other Devastators not affected by the update were Ruby, Roxy (because they had disconnected themselves from M.E.C.H., and plugged themselves into the coffee machine), Rachel (because Mr. 1 disconnected her from M.E.C.H. when she joined Beta Team), Devastator 359 (because Meca One instructed him to disconnect from M.E.C.H. temporarily - he was later attacked and updated by other Devastators), Plain Devastator and Blue Devastator (because they were comatose at the time, buried under the rubble of the Recycling Centre). Yellow Devastator, Ruby and Roxy managed to escape the robot base with a small group of Iron Drones, but by the time they met up with Exo Force they were the only three remaining how had not been destroyed or updated. After they escaped and Exo Force protected the remainder of Meca One's robot group in the jungle, the updated robots decided to progress to the second stage of the plan (the first being to update as many robots as possible). This second stage consisted of destroying the Black Computer in order to kill every single robot. Rachel managed to stop their first attempt, buying the escapees some time before meeting up with the rest of them. Devastator soon caught up with the group and appeared to have escaped the update, but Hitomi noticed his glowing yellow eyes and sliced his head off - he turned out to be acting as a spy for the leader of the updated robots. His head continued to function, allowing the robots to listen in on Exo Force's conversation after Mr. 1 brought them aboard The Extravagant. After being frozen for a while by Rachel and Mr. 1, the robots proceeded to attack the battle station, and the leader (identifying himself as "Devastator 1") came aboard. When Hitomi plugged Roxy's M.E.C.H. adapter into Meca One, draining his power and sending a surge through the network, Devastator 1 was overloaded and destroyed along with the rest of the updated robots. Category:Exo-Farce